1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting element of an organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned therebetween, and an electron injected from a cathode, which is one electrode, and a hole injected from an anode, which is the other electrode, are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to generate an exciton, and light is emitted by emitting energy of the exciton.
The organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels including an organic light emitting element configured by the cathode, the anode, and the organic emission layer, and in each pixel, a plurality of transistors and storage capacitors for driving the organic light emitting element are formed. The plurality of transistors typically includes a switching transistor and a driving transistor.
Each pixel may be partitioned by a pixel defining layer in which an emission area is opened, and in the opened emission area of the pixel defining layer, an organic light emitting element including an organic emission layer emitting light of red, green, and blue may be formed.
In addition, configurations such as a polarization film, a phase difference film, a black thin film, and a color filter are formed thereon to configure the display panel.
In the case of the display panel having such configurations, because a thickness is increased by configurations such as the pixel defining layer, the polarization film, the phase difference film, and the color filter, and other multiple configurations exist on the organic light emitting element, light emission efficiency deteriorates.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.